I Like Giants
by MyLatte
Summary: "The giant on the cliff wished that she was dead," Sadie overhears Heather talking about her and feels horrible. Songfic, no death, yay!


Gah, I don't know what this is. It kinda seems too serious for a total drama fic, but iunno, I've been wanting to use this song for ages, haha.  
Okay then, it's kinda a songfic to the song **I Like Giants **by **Kimya Dawson.** It's a really nice song and I think you should all listen to it :D I also wanted to write a total drama fic for a while, but I could never find a proper story to go with. So this little piece of crap was born :/

Enjoy anyway!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or the lyrics used.

* * *

**I Like Giants**

_It was just another challenge. _Sadie thought as she slowly stepped up the stairs of her cabin. There was a new one everyday that she'd just become used to the routine, despite what the actual challenge was. I guess you could say the whole show was becoming rather monotonous for her after Katie had been voted off. She extended her arm and went to turn the doorhandle when she heard some laughing. It didn't sound familiar - actually, it sounded more like Heather and Lindsay. But they weren't on the same team as her?

Oh, she was standing outside the wrong cabin. Silly her, she was too tired from the day to realise. But being the nosy one that she was, she leant in closer to listen, hoping to overhear some strategy or alliance they were forming.

"Courtney is so controlling," Heather said. "I don't know why the other team don't just vote that bitch off,"

"The team would be so much better without her," Lindsay echoed.

How dare they say that! Sadie was angry now. Courtney was one of the driving forces of their team, why would they vote her off? Sure she was a little bossy, but she could deal with that. There was no need for Heather to say something so mean. If there was something Sadie hated more than anything it was talking behind someone's back. It was the worst thing you could do and if the person found out, it could ruin them.

"Girl, there's no need to say that," LeShawna chimed in now. "She's not on your team, so you don't need to worry about her, okay?"

Well, that made Sadie feel slightly better. She admired people that could stand up to bitches like Heather, or even argue with them. She wasn't too good at it herself.

"What about Sadie then?" Heather continued. Oh God, she could feel her heart sinking. "That girl is so useless on the team, probably because she's so massive as well,"

"Yeah, she could have her own orbit," Lindsay laughed. "And wearing that boob tube, oh my God, seriously,"

"I really don't want to get involved in this, but that girl is bigger than me," LeShawna said, and then they all laughed.

_**So I talked to Geneviève and almost cried when she said**_

_**That the giant on the cliff wished that she was dead**_

_**And the lemmings on the cliff wished that they were dead**_

_**So the giant told the lemmings why they ought to live instead**_

_**When she thought up all those reasons that they ought to live instead**_

_**It made her reconsider all the sad thoughts in her head**_

Who was Sadie kidding? Everything they said was true. And she had just been starting to get some faith back in humanity after that nasty fight she had back in year nine. But girls don't change, whoever they are. They were always going to be bitches. It didn't change the fact though - Sadie felt big. Numbly, she turned away from the cabin and slowly started the long climb up to the cliff. She didn't take note of her surroundings or how long it took to reach the top, just focused on getting there.

She walked close to the edge, staring out into the ocean. It was so beautiful in the evening. Everything was so beautiful except for her. She brought the whole place down. She considered something for a moment before deciding to sit down on the pathway. Sadie felt disgusting, her fingernails, her hair, everything about her felt gross. Right now, she just felt like curling up into a ball to sleep and not waking up.

Instead she followed a trail of ants with her eyes. They were walking off the cliff face and presumably falling into the ocean. "What are you doing that for?" She asked them softly. "It's silly, you're all just going to fall and die,"

The ants continued though, and Sadie sighed. "I think you should stop doing it now, think of your little ant colonies. I bet half of you have children who are going to miss you when you walk off the cliff," She felt as if she had to help them now, so she continued. "You have friends that are inside the nest that have no idea you're all killing yourselves. When they find out, they're going to be very sad. What about your jobs? Your dreams? If you walk off the edge, you're never going to fulfill these,"

And that's when something inside of Sadie became optimistic. If she died right now, Katie would be devastated. Her family wouldn't be able to go on and she'd never be able to become a primary school teacher. Her purpose would go unfulfilled and her place in life would just be left empty. Did she really want to die? No. She couldn't do that. And suddenly she felt this great yearning to stay alive.

_**But if you ever hear someone**_

_**Say you are huge, look at the moon, look at the stars, look at the sun**_

_**Look at the ocean and the desert and the mountains and the sky**_

_**Say "I am just a speck of dust inside a giant's eye"**_

Sadie looked out into the ocean once more, it was so vast. Then she looked up into the sky - that was even bigger. And then she smiled to herself. Compared to the sky, she was tiny. Sadie felt good about herself, a feeling that was new and almost scary. She told herself it was only scary because it was something she'd never thought she'd think because she never had before.

From now on, she was going to improve her participation. She was going to compete as best she could, be a real team member. She'd show Heather and Lindsay, she could win this game if she really put her heart to it. She laughed, letting the sound fill the air. It echoed off the cliff face and made her smile."I am..." She started, but then stopped, not sure how to continue. "I am just...I am just a speck of dust...I am just a speck of dust inside a giant's eye," In the grand scheme of things, she wasn't big at all.

* * *

**Yay or nay?**


End file.
